The invention relates generally to electric measuring instruments and more specifically concerns magnetometers.
Prior art magnetometers have been unable to measure magnetic fields with the spatial resolution necessary in some applications. Also, they have been unable to make measurements as close to a surface as is sometimes desirable.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a magnetometer capable of measuring magnetic fields with a very good spatial resolution.
Another object of this invention is to provide a magnetometer that is capable of measuring magnetic fields extremely close to a surface.
A further object of the invention is to use a clip-on milliameter in a magnetometer for driving and processing the electrical signals and readout.
Still another object of this invention is to use a specially designed transducer holding mechanism that replaces the ink pen of an X-Y recorder and the use of the X-Y recorder and another X-Y recorder to provide an automatic scanning readout for a magnetometer.